Girls und Konkurrenz Conquest: Rise of Azunia
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: This is my first attempt at my take on the Blue Division High School. It is VERY rough, so I apologize. [Actas owns GuP. I own the story elements.]
1. Chapter 1: Curb-Stomp

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker:**

**So, it has been a long time, except for the "Saundersforce" one-shot story. Now, I am going for another story.**

**This time, I will feature the new schools, new girls etc. more often, especially since Das Finale 2 is out now.**

**So, let us begin:**

* * *

**Girls und Konkurrenz Conquest*:**

**Rise of Azunia**

**By SeekerMeeker**

***: "Konkurrenz is NOT German for "conquest." It is German for something, and it will tie into my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Curb-Stomp**

"We already lost this!"

BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

BRRRRAAAAKKKKK!

"Ay, cara-"

"Hold your tongue!" a voice boomed through the radio transmissions.

A volley of shells and bullets flew around, bombarding the plains. The plains were now a valley of death, with everything in disarray. On the left side of the plains, various tanks and vehicles were totaled, with their crew and other soldiers struggling to even fight back.

"¡Escapa!" a tall, partially tanned lady shouted into her radio. Her tank drove away, struggling to escape from the onslaught. Even though her army was bigger, her opponent had way better weapons. Hence, her army was obliterated, with untold carnage all around. On the opposite side, the waves of wheeled and tracked vehicles rumbled into view, charging in.

"This is loco!" the driver screamed. "When we agreed to the Krieg match, we were not expecting such a wave of attacks! We originally won once before!"

"They have definitely improved!" the commander said, then fixed the radio. "All soldados, escapa! Retreat! This battle is over! I, Comendador El, have spoken. MOVE!"

Her tank quickly drove back. A volley of shells attempted to strike it, but it shrugged them off. Of course, it was one of the best tanks ever: the Leopardo 2. It was their best design so far, which was based on the Leopard 2 main battle tank of Germany. However, it was greatly modified to suit the needs of their state.

Hundreds and thousands of remaining tanks, soldiers, and other units struggled to escape from the continuous volleys of bullets and shells, as they tried to follow their leader. Tens and hundreds, however, fell down, as the wave of attacks slaughtered them en masse.

Soon, the Leopardo 2 rumbled unto a high hill, protected by various walls of metals, sandboxes, and other defenses, and stopped. El jumped out of her tank, and gawked.

"Zon!" El cried. "I thought that the Anzians were one of the weaker ones! We took advantage of the rough terrains here!"

"What did they do?" her teammates came out. Unlike most Leopardo 2 tanks, theirs was designed with extra measures, since they were the leaders of their army.

"I have no idea," El said. "They definitely have improved their weapons. Their Centauro tank destroyers somehow had better tires or something."

"I think they tweaked them with more magic or something," her driver suggested.

"But this much?!" the other member asked, aghast. "I thought that we cannot use magic of that type?!"

"Viridiana and Tristana-san," El said, saluting her crew. "Tell the survivors to rally at Point B3. We have to discuss this matter ASAP."

"Roger that!" the two saluted, then ran down. El sighed, then looked at the onslaught. Technically, the Krieg match was not over, until her army went past a specific barrier, an invisible type of fence that marked the boundaries of the Krieg match. Hundreds after hundreds fell down, and the last of them managed to stumble into the barrier.

Pop-pop-pop!

A series of fireworks burst through the air, and everybody knew the signal.

"Attention!" a female, mechanical voice boomed throughout the area. "The Kingdom of Azunia have officially lost the battle! The Anzio Imperium wins! 3-0 in three months!"

El gritted her teeth, then sighed.

"We will prevail someday," El said. "But we need more allies...we Azunians are too weak against the Anzians. Something is not right. Maybe I have to ask her..."

"El!" a group of her loyal soldiers came up, saluting her.

"Don't worry," she said, trying to smile. "This is the day that the Anzians won."

The group groaned.

"I know," she spoke. "I know, but we are Spanish-themed, not Italian-themed. We need more allies...which means...girls, please bring back Viridiana and Tristana."

"¡Si!" the group replied, before running off. El then looked at the sight.

"This is it," El said to herself. "I know I have to do, even though it will be quite controversial."

"We are back," her teammates said, as they came up the hill. "All of our soldados are moving to Point B3, in order to affirm our contract with the Anzians."

El breathed, and sighed.

"Commence Operation Conquista," El spoke.

Her two friends blinked, then gasped.

"Are you kidding us?!" both asked, shocked and pale in the face.

"I think that is the only way," she answered curtly, and got up into the tank.

"But-but-but!" both stammered.

"I know," El said, quieting them both. "We have to; the status of power may have gone too far. Anzio is strong enough to beat us three times in three months; we cannot afford to lose any more reputation among our state. We have to; we must."

* * *

**Alright, this starts my new series "GuK Conquest."**

**In order to keep this T-rated, I removed many references to blood and all of those M-rated stuff. I may consider writing an M-rated version, where I just simply add in the scenes into the story.**

**If I manage it, then the M-rated parts will be shown in the "GuK Mature Anthology" series.**

**Oh, and by the way, the Azunians are Spanish-themed, so they will spice up their conversations with some gratuitous Spanish. Most are easy to tell, so I will explain only those that I think cannot be understood properly:**

**"Loco": crazy**

**So, let's enjoy this "loco" day.**

**Panzer vor.**


	2. Chapter 2: Transition

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker:**

**Next chapter is up.**

* * *

**GuK Conquest: Rise of Azunia**

**Chapter 2: Transition**

"Sorry about the Krieg match," a girl with twin ponytails said, as she spun a pie of dough around. "It was an overkill, wasn't it?"

"No-no," El said. "It's not your fault, Anchovy-san."

The leaders of the two factions talked to each other, as they enjoyed the aftermath of the battle. Although it was technically a real-life battle, it was played more like a sport match, known as the Krieg.

"Krieg sure felt like an overkill at times," Anchovy remarked. "And it's very different from our old sport."

**Krieg** was a sort of death match, except that it was really a sport version of real-life warfare. Originally based on a tank sport called Senshadou, it now included live rounds, infantry units, and almost everything that a modern military force would use in ground combat. Plus, it was a main cultural phenomenon of the Senshazons, an amazon race of superhuman humanoids.

"And we are Senshazons," El said. "We were just ordinary high school girls in Japan, who practiced tanks as a sport called Senshadou. Now, we are no longer the same."

Anchovy threw the dough into the air, then caught it in her hands.

"Ever since we entered this strange new planet," Anchovy said, as she put it down and poured marinara sauce unto the dough. "We somehow became this new amazon race called **Senshazons**, who wield some type of hybrid of magic and advanced technology. Then, a few of us became **Virago**, some sort of 'hive queens' with the power to control the masses, and we are the main reason why most of us are alive."

"But that's not all," El said, as she stood in thought. "We are now much taller, stronger, and...better-looking than our former selves. We, the oldest of us, still remember being human and being on Earth."

"Now that you talk about it," Anchovy said, as she sprinkled various toppings on top of the pizza dough. "We also gained new powers, such as magic, which we are still understanding. One thing that we do know is that we can just 'spam' our girl-soldiers like in video games."

"Which is very weird," El said with a shiver. "In video games, we love to recruit units in games like Galaxycraft, World of Guns, and Battle Thunder, as if they are cannon fodder. But to see it in real life is a little...unnerving."

"But that's where our Senshazon nature shows," Anchovy said, as she shoved the pizza into an oven. "We Senshazons are obviously not normal Humans. For one thing, we have certain inhuman traits. Some of our girls can clone en masse, while others can reproduce by...well, that's something that we are not exactly comfortable with talking about."

"I know," El said. "We Senshazons can now do things impossible for Humans. Plus, we and our girls can kill each other without traumas or something."

"That's what Humans experience," Anchovy said, as she kept glancing at the oven. "It's obvious that we are not Humans: we are immune to mental disorders like PTSD, we are in top condition, and we can be technically all-female..."

El cleared her throat.

"Hey," Anchovy said. "I am telling the truth, whether you like it or not."

She then took out the pizza with a wooden peel, and it was done. The pizza slightly bubbled, its aroma filling the air. Both girls smelled it, and sighed in relief.

"You Anzians are so good with pizzas," El admitted, as Anchovy cut the pizza.

"Well," Anchovy replied, as she gave a slice to El. "We do what we can, in order to stay alive and stay humane."

"Thanks," El said. "Yeah, even after 300 years of living as Senshazons, we Virago still cannot fully fathom everything, such as spamming our soldiers like video game mooks, then restoring our numbers like in video games."

"I don't blame you," Anchovy said, as she bit her piece. "Darjeeling-san, Kay-san, Katyusha-san, Erika-san, Nishizumi-san, Kinuyo-san, Mika-san, Alice-san, and Marie-san all feel the same way."

"What about Eclair-san?" El asked, as she bit her piece, relishing it. "Hmm, pepperoni, prosciutto, black truffles, oregano, and basil!"

"Ah," Anchovy said with a sigh. "She and some other factions appear to have been on a different continent, but we have not heard from them in a while. And glad you're enjoying the pizza."

"No-no," El said, swallowing her morsel. "Eclair-san managed to transport her faction into BC Freedom's, and merged together, since both were French-themed."

"Ah, I forgot!" Anchovy said, giggling. "Zon, we have a lot to think about!"

"And..." El said. "Um...how about Nishizumi Miho-san?"

The two were silent. In the background, the girls of both former schools-Anzio Girls High School and Blue Division High School-went about their business. The Anzio girls, now known as **Anzians**, talked loudly and casually with each other, while some of them were making food. Their fellow peers were now known as **Azunians**, named after the Spanish word "azul," which means "blue." Anchovy was the main Virago and overall commander of the Anzio Imperium, her faction. El led the Kingdom of Azunia, the faction of the Azunians.

Both sides were loudly talking to each other, and enjoyed each others' company, completely unaware of the solemn silence between their commanders.

"I have no idea what happened to them," Anchovy broke the silence. "All I know is that about 10 years ago, their faction, the New Ooarai Republic, literally moved out and established a defensive barrier, and protected our entire Senshazon factions from some unknown force. Then, the mysterious fog of very potent magic covered the eastern seas, and also covered the coasts of the entire continents that we lived in."

"Keep in mind," El said. "That the three continents surround the Central Ocean. Dioscorea is on the east, while Musa is on the southwest. Malus is on the northwest."

"Dioscorea, Musa, and Malus," El noted. "Three continents that all of us Senshazons originally inhabited. Dioscorea is the biggest of the three, looking like a yam, hence its name. Musa is the only one that vaguely looks like our old Japan, except connected together to look like a banana, but flipped so that the western point faces the east. Malus was originally where our minor factions existed, until they moved out recently."

"And we Azunians," El said. "Will move out, making us the last of the non-K10 factions to leave the K10 territories."

Anchovy sighed. She was right: all non-K10 factions left, which were at least 30. Most were either school states or splinter groups. NOR was the only K10 state that left; all contact was lost.

"K10," she mumbled. "New Ooarai Republic, San Gloria Empire, Union of Saunderia, Anzio Imperium, Pravda Tsardom, Freistaat Kuromorimine, Chihatan Teikoku, Jatkosota Fennoka, Ustellan Republic, and Mabrecais Union. Ten Senshazon factions that were the first to enter this world called Arkia, and they rose up to great status. You belong to Azunia, which is not a part of that."

"I am not bothered by that," El said. "But I think that most of us other factions, such as Maiko's faction, got tired of being overshadowed by you girls, and moved out to forge their own destinies."

"At least the move was mutual." Anchovy said. "You are the last to move out, and we will take over your territories. Some of us are talking about using your lands to grow more grapes, olives, and such."

The two laughed.

"Thanks for the Krieg today," El said. "I mean, Krieg matches like these are a way for us to engage in actual combat, but still recover easily like in video games. This latest match finally convinced me that we need to reform en masse."

"I wish you well out there," Anchovy said, as she urged El to eat. "All we know is that the others are either alive, or gone. Nishizumi-san was heartbroken when the fog of magic arose, blocking any contact with her sister."

"She really broke down," El remarked. "We all saw her. I have never seen her cry that much before. It was just a small wail, but it really shocked us."

The two were quiet, while their fellow peers went about their business.

"But it was not to be," Anchovy broke the silence with a genuine smile. "A small, automated boat appeared from the fog, and it was holding a Guardium UGV, which only NOR uses. It had a Boko doll strapped on the roof, with letters attached on the surfaces to show that Miho-san was still alive. It also clearly utilized Miho's life magic."

"Life magic," El remarked. "The type of magic that only we Virago can use. It basically is a way of showing whether we're alive or not. It is invisible to the naked eye, but we can sense it. Once Nishizumi-san realized it, she broke down and cried again, this time clearly glad."

"Since then," Anchovy said, as she hiccuped from the food. "Nishizumi-san always kept the UGV by her side, even during bedtime. She also kept the same Boko doll, found on the UGV, on her personal desk."

"Well," El said. "I do recall that incident, concerning four girls who pulled a prank on her..."

Both girls gulped.

"What did they do?" Anchovy asked. "I heard that the pranksters messed with the UGV's systems, and partially shut it down."

"The UGV almost shut down," El said with a shiver. "If it actually shut down, then the life magic also dissipates. Even if you reboot it back, the magic will be gone. When she found out that a few girls pulled that kind of prank...Nishizumi-san's anger was unspeakable."

Both girls shivered.

"All of us trembled at her rage," Anchovy said. "I saw her rip desks like paper, punch holes in walls, and even smash light tanks with her bare fists, as she walked towards the courtroom. Zon, she was wrath incarnate."

She shivered, while El trembled.

"When she got there," El said. "She really wanted to execute the four pranksters with her bare hands. Zon, those four were shaking with pure fright. Fortunately, she decided not to, because she remembered how Miho-san will feel. That was the only reason, but the four were so scared that they ran away."

"And we don't know what happened to them after that," Anchovy said. "Apparently, they were striken with guilt, and decided to travel into the fog of magic. I don't know what happened after that."

"I know where they went," El said.

"Really?!" Anchovy gasped. "Where? I thought they drove to their death into the fog of magic!"

El looked around, and whispered into her ears.

"They went with Ozalia," she answered. "Ozalia nowadays seems to be like a refugee camp for any troublemakers from other Senshazon states. Of course, Ozalia is the Senshazon version of the Koala Forest High School, so they are very egalitarian in that regard. A secret ship of Ozalians was waiting for anyone willing to travel with them, and the four took the offer."

"Ah I see," Anchovy said. "So umm...I think this conversation may have gotten way off course."

"I don't think so," El said. "I think that what we talked about matters."

"How?"

"I think we will know with the right time," El said. "I guess there is a time for everything. For now, I need to rally the Azunians. We will start the first phase of Operation Conquista, starting now."

* * *

**Alright, so this is a long conversation between Anchovy and El. As you all know, Anchovy is the overall commander of the Anzio Girls High School. In this story, she is now the overall commander of the Anzio Imperium, which is like Italy but bigger and stronger. El is one of the new girls introduced in Das Finale 2, and she is the overall commander of the Blue Division High School. In my story, she is the overall leader of the Kingdom of Azunia, my version of Spain.**

**If you have not noticed, I make a few references to real-life history. I also make references to pop culture:**

**Galaxycraft: Starcraft II**

**World of Guns: World of Tanks**

**Battle Thunder: War Thunder**

**Anyway, panzer vor.**


	3. Chapter 3: Phase One

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker again.**

**Let's start this.**

* * *

**GuK Conquest: Rise of Azunia**

**Chapter 3: Phase One**

"How is it going?"

"Faster than expected."

"Zon, they sure want to find a new world."

El talked with her only other Virago leaders, Viridiana and Tristana, as they were discussing at a table. The table stood on top of a stage, as they were talking among themselves. In front of the stage stood thousands of Azunians, all clad in their rather infamous blue coat uniforms. They talked among themselves with zeal, chatting very loudly and enthusiastically. Some of them also talked with the Anzians, who were in the process of leaving. Only Anchovy and her special bodyguards clearly stayed behind, watching the meeting from their Centauro and Freccia vehicles.

Technically, they were in the middle of a meeting, but the meeting was at best casual. Most Azunians were focused on just enjoying the moment, knowing that they would leave their old homeland forever. Anchovy watched from afar, standing confidently with a single tear in her left eye.

El sighed, stretched, and then rose up from her seat. Some of the Azunians, especially those in the front, payed attention.

"Azunians!" El declared.

"Hai!" the Azunians answered loudly en masse. Most of them heard her, so stopped to salute her. Some of them, however, continued about their business, but soon payed attention.

"We are now getting ready for a new era," El declared. "We are in Phase One of the Operation Conquista. As you know, it is basically a national effort to move our entire state to another continent."

The crowd mumbled. Some liked the idea, while others were a little more apprehensive.

"You all know what being Senshazons is like," she continued. "A Senshazon is not just a superhuman amazon. We Senshazons are a new race of enlightened beings whose purpose is to keep the balance of the world in order. You all have faced those mysterious factions, who keep attacking us Senshazons again and again. We do not know who they are, because they appear too mechanical to be organic beings, but they appear hidden. All we know is that they are minions of some mysterious dark force, and we have not seen them since."

El was referring to some strange bio-mechanical beings, whose identity was not known. What was known, however, was that if they were defeated, they summoned a strange force, which annihilated the winner's army! Fortunately, the Virago and the rest of the girls outside of combat were unaffected. Still, the Senshazons were among the few people in this planet who could defeat such a force with ease, as most other armies easily got decimated.

"Now, however, we need to reform," El declared. "Our state, the Kingdom of Azunia, is in need of a massive reorganization. We have stagnated behind most factions, even the Jatkosota Fennoska."

The crowd mumbled in subtle agreement. The latest fight with the Anzians was just one of the reasons; for at least one year, the Azunians failed to win any major Krieg. The Anzio defeated them three times, but others destroyed them: Kuromorimine defeated them at least five times, San Gloria two times, and Fennoska, the faction of Mika, a whopping seven times.

"I allow any of you to leave the Kingdom of Azunia," El spoke. "You are under no obligation; in fact, I recommend that you think over this freely. Migration has been done again and again for various reasons. Some of us have already left for NOR, Mabrecais, and Kuromorimine. Others went for Anzio, as Anchovy-san is here."

Anchovy nodded, stretching.

"I invite you all to live under my care," Anchovy said, opening her arms wide. "I will take care of you all if you want to leave for various reasons, no questions asked."

The crowd thought over, and about 10% of them immediately left and stood with Anchovy. A few of the Anzians were ready with their papers and other documents, as they registered the would-be Anzians. El watched with a bittersweet smile.

"Welcome to Anzio," Anchovy said. Then, she walked unto the stage, and shook hands with El.

"You sure about this?" Anchovy asked.

"Our Krieg matches reveal that we are grossly under-powered," El answered. "We have only seven families of military vehicles: our best ones are the Leopardo 1 main battle tanks, the Pizarro X IFVs, and URO VAMTAC. We are mostly famous for the Pizarro X, because the San Glorians pay us royalties for its use. They use a family based on our Pizarro X, known as the Avenger, which is the San Glorian version of the Ajax armored vehicle of the UK."

"Ah," Anchovy noted. "You all want to become stronger, so that you all can fight better, right?"

"Correct," El replied. "We have to, in order to not only restore our name, but also to better fight against the mysterious bio-mechanical beings. We only know of them from battlefield messages; they appear to be adapting, so we need to improve.

"Plus," she continued. "We have heard rumors of an Arkfall, a legendary landfall of a mysterious space ship. Every decade or so, a mysterious spacecraft known as an Ark falls down on this planet of Arkia, hence the name. When it falls, entire nations wage war, because all Arkfalls are known to carry treasures or even weapons of mass destruction. One Arkfall fell down on a continent in the distance. We know this, because all Arkfalls fall only on land, and when nobody gets it, it soon releases a magical signal, which magic experts can sense easily. We are the Virago, who have the power to sense this. It has been at least 40 years, and that signal is still there."

Anchovy nodded. She also felt it, and it was still there since seeing it fall in the far distance.

"We sent Senshazon spies in, but nobody came out," El said. "So, I decide that we, Azunians, will make the daring move to settle it."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Anchovy asked.

"We have no choice," El said with a sigh. "First of all, our spies are Senshazons, so they need to be with a Virago, in order to stay alive. If they are disconnected for long enough, then they...I don't want to think about it."

Anchovy grimly nodded. Senshazons who were caught off from the Virago's presence deteriorated in a way that was horrific, too horrific to be spoken of. That was why the Anzunians were leaving with the Virago; that was the only way.

"But without even checking again?" one of the Azunians asked, as she stepped unto the stage. "Sorry to barge in, but while this is the only way to keep our state together, why can't we just leave one or two Virago behind?"

"It's because that for some reason," El said. "All factions, no matter how big or small, must have at least three Virago, in order to survive. We have heard rumors of exceptions to that rule, but we're not going to risk it."

The Azunian saluted, then left the stage. El sighed.

"It is a tough choice," she said, facing Anchovy again. "But I decided that if spies cannot survive, we Virago will join. It's safer than none."

Anchovy just shrugged. Each faction was independent of each other, so each was free to decide.

"Same thing said by others," Anchovy said. "Remember Maiko? She and her Bonple-based state left, and so did the residents of former schools of Koala Forest High School, Viking Fisheries, and such. Eclair was an interesting case; her faction left, then somehow safely returned, and united with BC Freedom's faction to become Mabrecais."

"And some girls," El said with a smirk. "Even joked that our faction should have united with yours."

Anchovy and El both laughed. A few Azunians, who overheard the conversation, chuckled in agreement.

"If you do find the continent," Anchovy said, getting serious. "How will we know?"

"We'll try and send a ship or two," El said. "Then, Phase Two will begin."

"I thought Phase One was finding the continent and the Arkfall," Anchovy said.

"I guess we Azunians tend to change plans a little," El said with a shrug. "But Phase One is basically getting ready to leave, then Phase Two is essentially establishing on the new continent. We know that it is possible, because we know that NOR has proven it. So then, we are getting ready."

"What about Phase Three?" Anchovy asked.

"We will see about that one," El replied, sounding a little uncertain. "It is basically what we will do once we re-establish."

The two stared at each other, as the crowd continued about their business in the background. El silently raised her hand, and the two shook hands.

"May the Kamisama protect you," Anchovy replied.

El chuckled.

"You know," El admitted. "It's hard to realize that we are technically neither Spanish nor Italian, yet we became so much so."

"I know," Anchovy said. "We Anzians have become our own Catholics en masse, in a way. I exactly am not sure about this religion-thing, but it appears that many of us Anzians became Catholics, because it is such a big part of being Italian."

"Ours too," El said. "But we are technically Japanese at heart...well, until our transformation into Senshazons."

The two chuckled.

"Nevermind that," Anchovy said. "That can be a question for another day, so good luck with your conquest!"

El nodded, then turned to face her people.

"Let's go," El declared. "As Miho-san said: Panzer vor."

* * *

**So, this describes more of the Kingdom of Azunia, my version of the Blue Division High School as a true state. Thus, it has many stereotypes of Spain, ranging from their zeal and enthusiasm to their culinary expertise.**

**Apparently, Blue Division has garnered fame on fan circles, because of their uniform. Even before El, Viridiana, and Tristana were officially introduced, their uniforms already stood, not to mention that they were paired with their chests. I will keep that in mind for my story.**

**However, this story is NOT going to be M-rated; such elements will be in a separate story, if I want to write that.**

**¡Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4: Boring or Not

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**My apology if this chapter is a little rushed. I decided to try and finish with a promise in mind.**

* * *

**GuK Conquest: Rise of Azunia**

**Chapter 4: Boring or Not**

"Are we there yet?"

The three Virago girls, the leaders of their faction, sat together around a round table, discussing the matters at hand. Tristana yawned and said the words, as she reflected what most of the Azunians were feeling. Their city-carriers, five in all, sailed for at least one week, and they had no luck with any sighting. While most Azunians were going about their business, such as managing the ship's structures or even just simply chatting, an increasing number were starting to get bored.

"Not yet," El answered, causing Tristana to pout a little. She then turned around, looking at the horizon. The leading ship, their flagship carrier, faced the direction of their travel. They had been traveling through the thick, mysterious fog of magic, which somehow did not suffocate or affect the girls. In the past, such a fog would cause some odd symptoms, such as coughs and headaches. Now, it did not affect them at all.

"Either we got stronger," Viridiana noted. "Or the fog got weaker."

"Either way," El said. "It's a good start."

The other two smiled.

"Huh?" El asked. "What are you all looking at?"

"Finally," Viridiana said. "You're smiling."

El chuckled.

"At least better than sighing all the time," El remarked.

"Say," Tristana interjected. "How many of us do we have?"

"Last census was about three years ago," El replied. "4.7 million, but that's miserable compared to Anzio's. I recall that they had at least 10 times."

"It's clearly more," Viridiana said. "But you make a good point; our stagnation is reflected in our population. Our girls can reproduce through various means, such as duplication. However, ours have stopped duplicating en masse lately, and we decide that we need to go."

"I am jealous of Anzio," Tristana admitted. "We really are looking forward to that Arkfall. I am surprised that nobody else tried to find it."

"It's because the others already progressed enough," El said. "NOR, San Gloria, and other factions dramatically progressed. Their cultures skyrocketed, their economies really boomed, and everything just went up. We, however, stagnated."

"Zon," Viridiana said, as she leaned away to look up at the ceiling. "This sure feels like the actual conquest of the New World by the Spaniards."

"Except no genocide," El said sternly. "We know enough of Spain to know of its virtues and vices. We want to emulate the Spanish culture in its glory, not its horrors. I personally had 50 of our own Azunians executed, all because they plotted to revive the Spanish Inquisition."

All three shivered.

"Zon," Viridiana spoke. "But they were just harmless punks, compared to...the G-Mon."

All three fell silent. The G-Mon were the term for a mysterious horde of biomechanical monsters, whose identity remained yet unknown. All they knew was that the Norans, the residents of the New Ooarai Republic, reported about some strange monsters, who looked like a mixture of robots, animals, and mutants. However, the transmissions were rough, and the other Senshazons knew nothing about them.

"Whatever they were," El said. "I think that we will face them someday, and that's why we have to reform."

"All we have is what these slideshows have," Viridiana said, as she pushed a button. A holographic screen appeared, and the girls stared at various bullet points, sentences, and everything typical of a lecture show.

It was mostly focused on their state: the Kingdom of Azunia. In it, El was technically the "king," but most girls just called her by her name. Like the school, members were famous for their skills in cooking; famous dishes included the paella, the tapas, and their Spanish-style marzipans. The Azunians, as they were known, retained their schools' famous virtues, such as zeal, enthusiasm, and even curiosity. Indeed, this was why El was able to transport her people: most were willing to risk the trip to the new continent, and wanted their state to reform.

El sighed.

"You sigh too much," her friends noted, as they placed a tray of various goods, including a cup of gazpacho and a cup of horchata.

"_Gracias_," El replied, as she sat down.

"You know," Tristana said. "We have not really changed. We have everything when we were Blue Division, except now as a state."

"We actually did reform as Senshazons," Viridiana pointed out.

"But I hope that the continent we seek is better," El said, trying not to sigh again. "We have totally left our old Mediterranean-style homeland, and allowed the Anzians to colonize it."

"It is just a rumor," Viridiana said. "But zon...our vehicles are dismal."

"Says the girl who called me out for sighing," El said, and the trio laughed.

"You did it again," Viridiana teased. "Cheer up."

"Not me," El said. "But Viridiana is right; our vehicles are very average, and we do not have enough technologies to advance up. We do not want to ask for help from others, because we're afraid of merging into their states, and other reasons."

"I guess that's one bad thing about being themed after a nation," Viridiana remarked. "If a nation is highly advanced, especially with a good military, then the faction is good. If not, well, you guess it."

"Spain is not very good at it," Tristana said. "In fact, multiple times, we've decided a referendum, in order to decide whether to stay as independent, or merge with the Anzio Imperium."

"Fortunately we stayed," El said. "And I am proud of being an Azunian. Even if it means that we may not dramatically progress, at least one small step is better than none."

"You seem to reference the Apollo 11 landing," began Viridiana. "Except you changed the wording-"

"Land ho!" one of the surveillance watchers roared with all her might, her voice echoing throughout the public address system."

"Finally!" Viridiana and Tristana both yelled in delight, jumping with joy.

El casually but formally got up, as she turned to look at the front. The window exposed the surroundings, consisting of the ocean and the fading fog. Soon, the fog of magic dissipated, and an area of green and brown colors appeared on the horizon.

"It's finally it!" multiple girls roared in the distance, echoing from the hallway, since the door was open. Tristana and Viridiana forgot to close the door, but El did not mind. She stared at the land, and smiled.

"Finally," El spoke. "Today is the dawn of a new beginning. Miho-san, we are ready."

* * *

**Of course, the next chapter is the girls expl-oops, I don't need to tell much.**

**Panzer vor.**


	5. Chapter 5: Exploration

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**I am trying to finish this; hopefully it's worth the time.**

* * *

**GuK Conquest: Rise of Azunia**

**Chapter 5: Exploration**

"This land is similar to ours," El noted. "This will help us."

The leading city-carrier came close to the shore, as the other four slowly followed. The ship stopped at about a kilometer from the nearest coast, since there were some rocky outcroppings and coral reefs, which could harm the ship. El stood at the very front of the ship, scanning the coast with her eyes and her binoculars.

"Wow," she noted.

It looked remarkably like their old lands: Mediterranean in nature, with trees, shrubs, and various herbs. Cork oak trees, pine trees, olive trees, and other plants dotted the areas. However, this area had way more trees, and had actual rainforests and swamps, something that were virtually absent back in their world.

"It's remarkably like ours," El said. "Let's see...jungle buffaloes, colorful peacocks and more fowl, and...some reptiles. Hmm, not much."

Unlike their old planet, the planet of Arkia was filled with a variety of animals that found in their old world, some even extinct. When the first Senshazons found such animals, they were shocked. Soon, however, they got used to them, just as today's humans get used to having tigers in zoos, or seeing deer next to the highways.

"Are the conquistadors ready?" El asked.

"They are," Viridiana confirmed.

In Azunia, some of their members were conquistadors, their term for explorers and spies. Inspired by the real-life Spanish versions, the Azunian conquistadors were in charge of exploring unexplored areas of the world for Azunia. They also were spies and observers, who analyzed the battlefields.

"Empieza ahora," El gave the order, which meant "start now."

"¡Si!" Viridiana affirmed, as she took a mic. "Conquistadors, buena suerte."

"Buena suerte" meant "good luck," so in this case, it was a signal for the conquistadors to move. 144 small boats, each with at least 40 girls, came out of the city-carriers. The scouting boats then went ahead, and zoomed left and right of the coast.

El watched them go away, almost like a mother watching her kids leave for a distant country.

"I hope they'll explore this area well," El said.

"Don't worry about them," Viridiana said. "They should return."

"How long will it take again?" Tristana asked. "It's been so long since the last exploration venture."

"If this is an island," said El. "It should take about a week."

Tristana groaned, while Viridiana just shrugged.

"I know," El said with a sheepish smile. "We all want to arrive on the shore, but we have to be careful. First of all, we need to learn from the mistakes of our past, not just our school's. We are themed after Spain, so we want to avoid their vices. The so-called Black Legend was just one example of what happened."

"And don't forget the Inquisition," Tristana remarked.

All three shivered.

"Of course," El said.

"And it's a waiting time," said Viridiana.

"Alright then," El said. "Let's get to business.

* * *

For seven days in a row, the Azunians onboard waited. They raised their food and everything on the city-carriers. They did, however, took advantage of the local fisheries; some fished from the carriers, while others took fishing boats. Like most Senshazon states, Azunia believed in analyzing an area first. They did this for various reasons, such as checking for danger and to avoid conflicts with any natives.

El scanned the horizon, blinking.

"Good thing to have that sense," El said.

"The strange ability to sense life?" Tristana asked.

El nodded.

"I don't see any natives so far," said Viridiana, checking the coast with her binoculars. "Our senses don't detect anyone either."

"We should be cautious," El said. "Even though our Virago senses don't detect anyone, I have heard a few natives in the past had special powers to conceal their presence."

What she meant was that they lived in a world where they shared the planet Arkia with a variety of races. Indeed, they were not the only ones here. Most had lived in Arkia for a long time, so knew how to adjust to this world. Some even lived in the shadows naturally.

"We've encountered some odd races," Tristana remarked. "But it has been decades since we've met the last of them."

"Thanks to the mysterious fog of magic," Viridiana said. "Which somehow destroyed our connection to the outside world. Fortunately, we still had contact with our Senshazon neighbors."

"But what was that fog of magic?" Tristana asked.

"I don't know," El said. "But that's not important. What's important is that we have found this land, and we need to wait and see."

"I am bored," Viridiana interjected. "Hey, let's go and check out our arsenal."

"Exactly what I had in mind," El said, getting up from her seat. "Let's go."

The three went out of their private meeting place, and went out. They passed by hundreds and thousands of their own kin, as they went about their business. Some chatted freely, while others worked hard on their own jobs. Some were testing with their own tanks.

"We have such a small arsenal," Viridiana groaned, and she was right. El looked at the vehicles, among the very few that they had:

The Leopardo 1 was their version of the Leopard 2E of Spain/Germany. The Azunians got the Leopard 2 tanks from the Freistaat Kuromorimine, the Senshazon version of the Kuromorimine Girls Academy. With some help, the Azunians soon produced their own version, which they fitted with their own indigenous features, such as extra armor and special control systems within. Hence, it was capable of standing up to most main battle tanks, and even the Kuromans, the citizens of Kuromorimine, were impressed at their determination and creativity. However, the tank was considered above-average, not excellent.

"Most main battle tanks," said Tristana. "Have a 155-mm gun, which is the size of an artillery by Human standards. Our tanks are apparently far stronger than any tank in the Human world."

Senshazons were originally Humans, but they were now a distinct species. Only the oldest Senshazons remembered being Humans, because they were Humans who transformed into Senshazons upon entering Arkia.

"Seeing a tank with a 155-mm gun is odd," Tristana remarked. "And there is our artillery piece."

The San Boomer howitzer was the only towed gun in the Azunian arsenal. Based on the Santa Barbara Sistemas 155/52 APU-SIAC of Spain, it was an average towed gun by Senshazon standards.

"A typical Senshazon artillery piece," Viridiana said. "Senshazon artilleries like ours have a 203-mm gun. Some of us have been experimenting with bigger guns."

They also passed by a few outdated APCs, which they put on reserve.

"Not very good," El said.

"This one is a good one!" both of her friends replied.

The Pizarro X was their main IFV and overall troop carrier. It was technically a typical IFV: it had a front-mounted engine, a rear compartment for soldiers, and carried good armor and a powerful gun. However, it was one of the best of its kind, so much so that the San Gloria Empire, the Senshazon version of the St. Gloriana Girls College, even paid them handsome royalties for its use, in the form of the Avenger class, a class of Ajax vehicles.

"One of our prides," El said, touching it rather warmly.

Suddenly, a Humvee-like vehicle zoomed by.

"Watch where you're going!" Viridiana shouted.

"Sorry!" the crew onboard answered.

The URO VAMTAC AZ1 was their "Azunian Humvee." Looking like the US Humvee, it was a general utility vehicle on four-wheel drive. It was highly versatile, and the Azunians utilized it en masse. Hundreds and thousands of these vehicles drove on top of the carriers.

"They are also among our best," El said.

"Is that all?" Viridiana asked.

"Unfortunately yes," El replied. "Unless we can improve or create new ones, which we are not sure of yet, this is all we have or so."

"Zon," Tristana groaned. "Wonder if it takes a miracle to even progress?"

"Virago-sensei!" a group of girls roared from a distance. "One of our scouts has appeared!"

The three immediately went down to the parts of the ship that held smaller ships. A single scout ship arrived, with the crew onboard panting.

"Reina-san!" the girls screamed. They liked to call El "Reina-san," which meant "Queen-san."

"What is it?" El asked.

"Good news!" they screamed all at once.

"Wow, calm down," El said. "Maca-chan, report please."

"Pardon our excitement!" Maca spoke, as she stood up. "My crew have found it! There is an Arkfall in only about 40 miles away!"

El blinked, then gasped. It was a lot closer than expected.

"Get my guards and forces ready," El declared. "Ladies, continue your works. I am going to the Arkfall. Maca-chan, take us there."

* * *

**Well, I am going to try and keep this strong. I hope to try and finish this in about five more chapters or so.**

**Panzer vor.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arkfall

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker:**

**Due to the lack of reviews, I am going to finish this story earlier than I planned. I hope to learn from this, and focus on what I know I can do.**

**Yes, this means that the story may feel a little rushed. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**GuK Conquest: Rise of Azunia**

**Chapter 6: Arkfall**

"Are we in the right direction?" a voice grunted.

"We're getting there," El grunted back.

It had been three hours since El led her expedition from the coast. After they came onshore, the girls then marched through the wilderness. They were used to trekking for miles, so this was not much of an issue.

The issue was whether they were even going in the right direction.

"We should be there in a few miles," El said.

Soon, they sighted the unmistakable appearance:

A giant, skeletal remain rose above the mature trees of the forest. It looked like a giant whale, except that it had true metallic frames circling around.

Ark fall looks like a giant, triangular ship shaped like a lance. It looks like a majestic, ornate space-ship that fell down and crashed into the planet.

"An Arkfall!" many of the girls screamed.

Indeed, it was. An Arkfall looked like the crash site of an alien spaceship, except that the ship resembled a giant, triangular lance.

"Finally!" some of the girls shouted again, and ran towards it.

"Hold!" El roared, and they all stopped.

"Look," she said curtly, and they saw.

An army of strange creatures was marching towards the Arkfall. The girls stood, then looked at El.

El smiled.

"Let's group together," she spoke. "And give them the ambush of a lifetime."

The girls silently cheered, and grouped into three tiny formations.

* * *

"Hey you!" the girls roared.

The monsters turned to look. They looked like cartoonish versions of real animals, except soaked in what looked like dried blood. They also were mostly bipedal, and had various types of scales, skin, and even feathers. However, they looked like a mixture of dinosaurs, mammals, and even birds.

They bared their teeth, which were deep yellow with crimson gum.

"Come and get us!" El roared, leading the charge.

The monsters then roared, and stampeded towards the small formation, unaware of their flanks.

BOOM!

The flanking formations fired, their shells bombarding the horde of monsters. Cries and wails erupted, as the monsters reeled.

"Ready?" El roared.

Her formation prepared, raising their guns. They not only could fire fast, but also had bayonets.

"Shoot and charge!" El declared.

* * *

"That was an easy fight," El said.

Her Azunian force, despite being small, had enough firepower to decimate the monsters. The monsters had no sense of planning, which was exactly what the Azunian anticipated.

"Alright," she said. "No time to lose. Let's go to the Arkfall."

In only a few minutes, they reached the Arkfall.

It looked bizarre, out-of-place in the serene surroundings.

"Sort of like a UFO that crash-landed," said El.

"Yes," her peers agreed.

"With great power..."

"Huh?" El spoke, looking around. They were getting very close to the Arkfall.

"...comes great responsibility," the voice continued.

"Who's there?" El asked. Now, they were at the bottom of the fallen ship.

"You have passed," the voice spoke.

"OK...?" her other peers asked. They also heard the voice, but thought it was imagination, until El reacted.

"Accept this power," the voice finally spoke.

"OK," El said, trying to stay cool. "Let's just get through this."

She then entered the Ark.

* * *

**So, this story will end with an epilogue, so that I can finish this and focus on another story.**

**For now, thank you for bearing with me, and panzer vor.**


	7. Epilogue

**I am sorry about the state of the story, but I hope it's a good start.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"You have changed," Anchovy remarked.

She sat down with the girl next to her, sipping a cup of wine. In front of them was a huge screen, showing another Krieg match.

This time, the Azunians were winning.

"Finally," Anchovy said with a sweet sigh, leaning back in her chair.

The Azunians now had dramatically improved weapons, thanks to the Arkfall. When El entered the Arkfall, she discovered a huge number of resources, especially of various vehicles that were Spanish-themed. With them, Azunians made a dramatic upgrade of their arsenal.

Now, the Azunians charged through the Anzian forces, tearing them apart with their own unique weapons. Numerous 8X8 wheeled vehicles, known as the Dragons, which were the Spanish version of the Piranha V of Switzerland, smashed through the forces with ease. They also charged in with Leopardo 2 tanks, which were even better than the original Leopardo 1. Their heaviest non-tank vehicles, however, were an awesome sight: the Alan.

"Your Alan vehicles were very strong," Anchovy said with a whistle. "They crushed some of our own tanks with ease!"

The girl nodded, as they watched. After about 20 minutes, it was over.

"Match is over!" the announcer declared. "For the second time ever, the Empire of Azunia wins!"

Anchovy smiled, glad to see someone win for once.

"It's an honor to fight you," she said, raising her cup. The girl then raised hers, and they tapped them together.

"Cheers," Anchovy said.

"Cheers," the girl said. "And thank you so much."

"No problem!" Anchovy said. "But El, make sure to not be too happy."

El laughed out loud.

"I guess it was a while since I laughed," El replied. "But as Miho-san said: panzer vor."

"Panzer vor," Anchovy said.

The two then made a fist bump, and laughed.

"We already won this," El said with a wink.

* * *

**Thank you for bearing with me. I guess I lost my writing power, so I am going to take a break.**


End file.
